


yuke lips are koala tea

by PintoNess



Series: Homestuck College AU [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Double Drabble, Father-Daughter Relationship, Humanstuck, Single Parent John Egbert, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PintoNess/pseuds/PintoNess
Summary: John Egbert is a single father and a college student. Sometimes Jade babysits.





	yuke lips are koala tea

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing double drabbles for this series because I haven’t written in ages and it’s much less intimidating to write itsy-bitsy minifics with word limits. Enjoy!

“You have to stick your pinky out.” Casey nodded seriously. She wore a cape over a cowboy shirt and a purple tutu and held a tiny plastic teacup in one hand. Jade sat opposite her and held another teacup.

“This is wonderful tea,” Jade grinned, sipping at air, “what’s in it?”

“Umm...” Casey paused. “Yuke... lips.”

“Yuke lips,” Jade repeated. She stifled a laugh. “Of course. Fine quality.”

“The best!” Casey agreed. “Yuke lips are koala tea!”

Just then, John entered the house.

“Daddy!” Casey dropped her cup and ran to him. She jumped into his arms, forcing him to drop the papers in his hands to catch her. He made a quiet _oof_.

“How’s my favorite girl?” John asked.

“Me and Jade had a tea party!”

“I see that!” John ruffled her hair and looked over at Jade. “Have you fed Casey II yet?”

“Right before the tea party,” Jade told him. She stood and crossed to her cousin. “I’ve gotta go, Fef and Nep are waiting for me.”

With his hands full of toddler, John had no room to react when Jade licked her finger and stuck it in his ear.

“Hey!”

Jade ran out the door, giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> No critiques, please.


End file.
